


The Perilous Birth

by daniablois23



Category: Mpreg - Fandom, Necrophilia - Fandom, Pregnancy and labor, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniablois23/pseuds/daniablois23
Summary: Adam, a teenage boy and his girlfriend, Shannon are faced with close encounters of death and torture that threatens their innocent lives. Shannon is pregnant and must be protected by Adam, who also is expecting to give birth to a child...





	The Perilous Birth

Adam awoke as the sunlight peered from the slightly open curtain. He stretched and yawned, whilst Shannon lay in bed, sweat dripping down her delicate skin. “Shannon, wake up. It’s getting late! We need to get to the shop!”, shouted Adam, as he put on his tartan shirt over his vest, buttoned it and rolled up his sleeves. “Ugh... do we have to?”, asked Shannon as she got out of bed lazily. “I can’t be bothered. I guess I’ll wear this shirt”, said Shannon as she picked up a flannel and put it on. “Let’s hurry up before too many people get there”, Adam said. “We need to-“, Shannon was about to speak when she suddenly felt light headed. She ran to the bathroom sink and began vomiting. “Shannon, you alright in there?”, asked Adam as he walked there. Shannon was vomiting violently. “Hey Shannon, you stay at home. I’ll go and buy some stuff”, Adam advised. “Ok... I’ll stay” Shannon said as she went back to the bedroom. Adam ran downstairs effortlessly and grabbed a few bags for his shopping. He opened the door and slammed it as he hurried there. Meanwhile at home, Shannon was still feeling unwell. Her stomach was in great pain and she was in agony as she tried everything she could to comfort it. Adam ran to the shop, just as it was about to close and bought some food just in time. He raced back home and then a dark tall figure emerged, shadowed by the tree. He had a black hoodie, which obscured his face . He walked up slowly to Adam, who cautiously began moving away. He started to sprint and the tall figure followed. He grabbed a spade on the ground and hit Adam on the head. Suddenly, he lost consciousness and dropped to the floor. The figure tied him up and put him in the back of the car and drove away silently. “Could it be?”, Shannon asked herself as she put one hand on her stomach. “Am I pregnant?” Shannon opened the cupboard and took out the pregnancy test. She closed the doors and tested to see whether it could be true. Her eyes filled with tears of joy as she discovered that she was pregnant...she was only 16.. Immediately, Shannon took her phone and tried contacting Adam to no success. She tried and tried again and there was no answer. “Fuck. Where are you Adam!?”, exclaimed Shannon, brushing her hair to the side in frustration. “Our baby is waiting”... There was a knock on the door downstairs as Shannon rushed to open it- she then cautiously looked through the window to make sure it wasn’t a stranger. She realised it was Courtney, her longtime friend. Courtney stood there, her brunette hair blowing in the breeze, her tartan flannel shirt buttoned up with a few buttons loosened. She brushed her hair gently stood, one arm on her beautifully round belly, she seemed to be in pain as she put her hands against the wall and looked down to the ground. Shannon opened the door: “Hey Courtney, how are you? It’s been a long time” “I’m great thanks! Thought I’d come by just to say hello”, she replied, whilst putting her hands on her stomach and caressing it gently: she too was expecting a baby. “Oh congratulations Courtney!”, exclaimed Shannon excitedly. “Is it a boy or a girl?” “I’m actually expecting twins- they are both boys”, replied Courtney. “The doctor said there are three weeks left until my baby is due” “Well, you mustn’t be standing for too long- it will put stress on you and induce labor. Come inside.”, Shannon said. “The baby started kicking a bit- hopefully my babies don’t kick mummy in the stomach too much. I’m sorry Shannon, but I need to be going. My boyfriend is coming to pick me up after my ultrasound today. I’m so excited to see how my babies have grown!”, replied Courtney. She rolled up the sleeves of her tartan shirt and walked cautiously forward, she stopped for a moment as she experienced another powerful kick- Courtney clutched tightly onto the gate and bent down slightly, her face twisted in agony, her eyes were shut. “Courtney!”, Shannon shouted in concern as she ran to her. “I’m- aaaah- I’m fine. I can manage”, Courtney replied. Shannon caressed her belly and gave her a reassuring hug and smile. She helped Courtney cross the road: “Thank you so much Shannon! I can’t thank you enough.”, Courtney spoke in an excited manner. “It’s ok, Courtney. You’ll get through this pregnancy. I hope the best for you and your babies!”, Shannon replied. Shannon walked back and waved to Courtney as she walked slowlyto the hospital. As soon as she shut the door, a blood curdling scream rang across the street. She quickly opened the door as she witnessed a horrific scene: Courtney was being held tightly grasped by her neck as a man in a black hoodie rolled up his sleeves and threw her on the ground. He put his hand through her partially opened shirt and stroked her breasts. He then caressed her belly for a moment, kissing it. Courtney, who was now sweating profusely in fear, shouted: “Please let me go... I beg you please. I’m a pregnant teenager. Don’t do this to me. Please don’t hurt my babies! Please!! I was close to giving birth a minute ago. Please don’t make me go into labor” The man carefully pulled out a knife from his pocket and looked at the metal glinting in the light. Suddenly, he stabbed Courtney violently in the stomach right where the babies were- Courtney’s eyes widened and her pupils became smaller- “Aaah!! My babies!!”, she yelled as she clasped her shirt and stomach. She looked down and her jaw dropped as her water broke down her jeans and felt a baby starting to crown. Tears filled her innocent eyes.Shannon was mortified and covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming as she witnessed her own friend, now a caring expectant mother, being stabbed to death mercilessly. The man took down Courtney’s jeans and then her underwear as more of her water broke and blood slowly trickled out with it. He looked at Courtney, who was struggling for her life, crying- she looked at her bloody, stained, wet jeans.He crouched and leaned closer as her kissed her on her lips. He stood up again and this time, stamped her stomach with his heavy brown boots. “Aaaaaah!!”, screamed Courtney as immense pain. More fluid gushed our as well as Courtney’s now deceased babies, who plopped out of her stomach, one by one onto the sidewalk. Courtney’s eyes slowly shut as she too had died in this horrific massacre. Her body lay there, her belly was still bloated by the placenta inside her. The man turned and saw Shannon, who was crying, mentally disturbed due to the murder. He pointed at her and slowly left to his car, from which he threw out an unconscious boy, who was wearing a flannel, sweat filling his face and trickling down his vest. “ADAM!!!”, screamed Shannon as she rushed over to him. The man quickly left without a trace, a grin still embedded on his face... Shannon carefully lifted Adam to the bedroom, as tears filled her eyes- she knew they were in danger. Courtney’s body still lay on the ground until a group of teenagers passed by. One of them rolled their sleeves up as they began to have a massive erection. “Hey, let’s take her body over there- no one will see”, Kalem said, as he styled his hair and looked at Courtney’s body- her vagina was exposed. “I’ll probably be able to fit mine in there- time to try out this babe!”, said as he rolled the other sleeve. His friends Anandu and Aqib lifted her lifeless body behind the bush. Kalem gently kneeled down and took off his pants-he was ready. Aqib looked down in concern:”Erm....Kalem..are you...are you sure about this?”, he asked nervously. “Oh come on man!”, Kalem chuckled. “No one’s gonna stop us. Only teenagers live here. As long as there are no parents, I can fuck any girl in peace”, he replied. Kalem slowly began to penetrate her deeply- her belly was still big, as though she was still pregnant. Kalem began to feel a great sensation as he had sex with Courtney. Sex seemed almost like a drug and he was in great pleasure. Kalem leaned over and kissed Courtney's lips. His eyes widened as he cummed into her, a river of cum flowing down Courtney’s vagina. He took out his penis and pulled his pants on. He stood up and said “see you later, sexy bitch”, as he walked slowly away. “Agh...ooh”, Kalem stopped for a minute. “What is it?”, asked Aqib. “I wet myself thinking of her”, Kalem replied as he looked down his slightly soaked pants. “I think we better leave”, he whispered as he ran towards the woods. Anandu hesitates for a moment and then went back to Courtney’s body. He pulled down his pants and thrust his dick in her mouth. “Ohhhh yes! I love this sensation!”, he shouted as he ejaculated into her mouth and down her throat. He then quickly put on his pants and left. Aqib remained there and he leaned down, as he stared at her beautiful face. He leaned down and put her body flat on the ground. He proceeded to hug her and kiss her tenderly on her lips. He then brought his hand down her shirt and eventually down to her vagina. He fingered it gently as a smile spread over his face. He then stood up and kicked her belly as another baby plopped out. He covered his mouth in shock “wtf, she was still pregnant? Oh shit”, he cried as he ran away. Meanwhile, Adam has slowly awakened in the bed, Shannon laying beside him. He slowly opened his eyes, still dazed by the lights around him. He lay weak and helplessly.


End file.
